The Circle Of Love
by Gauy
Summary: Reminds me of You know two people who I know you are. Um, yeah. Makes sense to me. Please R&R.


**

The Circle Of Love

**

"You jerk!" Relm shouted, hitting the helpless Gau once again. 

"What? I didn't do anything!" Gau denied, laughing, as he walked behind her. 

"You know very well what!" Relm said as she hit him again. "Making comments like that about my ass. You're such a pervert." 

"I like the way your ass moves. Is there really something wrong with that?" Gau started admiring her ass again and watched her cute wiggling. 

"I don't want you looking at my ass at all. Get in front of me!" 

Gau obeyed and got in front of Relm. As they walked, Relm started looking at Gau's ass. When she glanced up, she noticed Gau's head turned around, grinning at her. Relm stared at his warm, loving eyes for a few seconds, almost softening, and then said, "Jerk!" Before she turned away to leave, she pushed him into a snow bank. 

"Beautiful," Gau said as he maneuvered himself to regain balance and jumped on the snow bank. He ran to the top and ran along to catch up to his love walking down below. Relm had started walking faster after she pushed him and was now getting away from him. 

Gau ran until he was a little ahead of her and jumped off the snow bank, landing right in front of her. "Hello," he said, grinning. 

"Show off!" Relm yelled and walked around him. 

Silently, she giggled to herself. She enjoyed these playful little arguments they were always getting into. She loved everything about him, his walk, his smile, his playfulness, his ass, his hair, even if it wasn't all that neat, his voice, and the way he kisses her. She didn't exactly like the comments he made though. As well-meant and honest his words were, she, herself, didn't believe them. She never felt really good about herself. This was due to having lack of encouragement and praise as a child. She explained it to him several times, but he didn't seem to get it. She appreciated his comments, but when he said them, she started thinking of her faults and that made her self-conscious and ugly. 

"Hey! Wait for me. I'm not a show off." 

"Yes you are, jerk." 

"OK, beautiful, I'm a show off," Gau grinned and he walked on some more. 

Gau watched as his love walked ahead of him. He knew better not to comment on her ass anymore. He knew she hated it, even though he made those comments with love and there was nothing bad in what he said. He always complimented her. But, she hated them, nonetheless. She told him a couple of times that what he says does not count, but what she thinks does and there's no way he can change it. He hated that about her. He wished that he could change that part of her, but he still loved her no matter what. He would stand by her and encourage her to like her more for who she is, make her look at her good points and strengths instead of her weaknesses. He lived for her smile and most of the time he succeeded in getting to see one. These times where they argued, he would always she a smile in her eyes. It was fun and let out their frustrations in a playful way. He wanted to kiss her. He knew he shouldn't. Aw, what the heck. 

He grabbed Relm, turned her around, and kissed her on the lips. 

"Get away from me, jerk!" Relm said, pushing him again. This time Gau fell into the dirty, hard snow. 

Suddenly, the seemingly angry Relm turned concerned. "Are you OK, Gau?" 

Gau laughed it off. "Sure, beautiful." He got up out of the snow and kissed her again. "I love you." 

"I love you too." 

*******

A short distance away, three onlookers observed the entire incident. "Huh?" the big, muscular bodybuilder said, confused. 

"Don't look at me!" the fancy dressed blonde-haired said. 

"First they are arguing and then they're lovey-dovey. I'm sure I can't explain it any better than you two," the ragged-looking thief said. 

**

short break from the story

**

The 'thief' glares at the author. 

"OK, OK. Sorry. I meant to say, "... the ragged-looking treasure hunter said." 

"Much better." 

**Back to the story**

"Guess, no one will ever understand those two," the muscleman said. 

"I don't think they even know each other," the _treasure hunter_ said. He smiled. 

"Watching those two have worse effects than having muddle cast on you. I have to leave before I start having urges to hit you with my bare hands," the blondey said as he turned to leave. 

"Wait for us," the other two said a few seconds after, due to being dazed, watching the two lovebirds. 

***

Relm and Gau were walking again. Gau lifted his arm and brushed it against Relm's breast. 

Before he could say anything, Relm shouted out at Gau, "Pervert!" She then ran off in front of him. 

Gau easily caught up to her and explained, "I was trying to brush some dust from my eye. It was an accident." 

"Yeah, right. You're such a jerk!" Relm said and pushed him into the snow, clean and soft this time. 

As Gau fell, he laughed and grabbed on to Relm hand and pulled her in with him. 

Relm screamed as she fell and landed atop Gau. "Gau!" She hit him yet again and attempted to get up. Gau grabbed her hand again and pulled her down again, this time facedown into the glistening, white snow. 

They both spent a long time rolling around, laughing and hitting at one another playfully. Lying tired in the snow, they pulled one another closer and shared a loving kiss. 

"We better get home. It's getting late," Gau said while getting up. 

Yeah, we better jerk," Relm said as she got up with Gau's help. 

Beautiful," Gau said, smiling at the love of his life. 

They both laughed at each other's remark and how their arguments go in a circle, over and over. They started walking down the road, hand-in-hand, waiting for it to start again. 


End file.
